Ted Wiggins
Introduction Theodore "Ted" Wiggins is the deutragonist of the 2012 adaptation of The Lorax. He is named after Theodore Geisel, more commonly known as Dr. Seuss. He is voiced by Zac Efron. Physical Appearance Ted is an average sized 12-year old boy in the film as well as in the book and TV series. According to official sources, he is 4'0" (142 cm) in height and rather slender. He has messy brown hair (black hair in the book and TV series) and brown eyes. Throughout the movie, he is seen with a red striped shirt with a gray sweater underneath, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. When he's riding on his scooter, he also sports a pair of goggles and bright red helmet. In the book, Ted is simply an unnamed young boy who goes to listen to the Once-ler's story. While the book version mostly resembles Ted from the film, the boy from the 1972 TV special has black hair and wears a white turtleneck sweater. Personality Ted is an idealistic 12-year old boy who is often extremely determined to get what he wants. In some deleted scripts of the Lorax, he was rather selfish and was obsessed with getting a "whoozit," which was apparently some sort of cool toy. In the final film, however, his initial goal is to get a real live tree in order to impress his crush, a 16-year old girl named Audrey. His birthday is on the 6th of May. Ted doesn't let anything stop him from achieving his goal, not even the angry O'Hare, who discourages him time and time again from going past the Thneedville town wall to see the Once-ler. While Ted listens to the Once-ler's story, his concern changes from simply impressing Audrey to actually bringing back the trees and showing the beauty of nature to the ignorant people of his town. Ted employs the help of Audrey, along with his mother and grandma, to get the seed planted in the middle of town, even with O'Hare chasing them. Aside from having an iron will, Ted is also shown to be a dauntless (sometimes to the point of recklessness) and successful kid. In the movie he is often seen performing daredevil stunts with his scooter in order to get in and out of Thneedville, and his house is decorated with posters and awards showing his success in various things. Ted is also shown to have a slightly selfish and impatient side, especially toward the beginning of the movie. Powers And Abilities Ted does not have any magical abilities, but he's incredibly fast and durable, especially on his scooter. He can perform impossible-seeming stunts on his scooter, and can fall on it from great distances without showing pain. He's also a fairly good public speaker, as he is able to show the seed to the people of Thneedville and convince them of their need for trees. Portrait *Name: Ted Wiggins *Nickname: Ted *Gender: Male *Age: 12 *Alignment: Good *Birthday: 5/6/1998 *Sign: Taurus *Voice: Zac Efron Trivia *Ted is 12 in the book, 13 in the TV series, and 12 in the film. *Ted wears a red t-shirt in the book, and white long sleeve shirt in the TV series. *Ted's birthday is on May 6. *Ted is Hiccup and M.K.'s stepson. Category:Characters Category:Non-Fanon Category:Males Category:VIVA LA TIRO Category:1998 births Category:The Lorax Characters Category:Characters with Inspiration